Hydralis
The "Hydralis" (also known as "Hydralings" by a select few places (the main species not named "Hydralings" in most areas is due to them not being bipedal like most "-lings" (e.g. Inklings and Sharklings))) are a species typically found a fair distance outside of Inkopolis. Whilst they "can" easily be aggressive, under normal circumstances they don't often attack unless provoked (this goes for towards most species, including Inklings and Octolings). Some sub-species however will outright attack on sight. Occasionally these creatures have been known to befriend and be trained by other species (which works well with their surprisingly high intelligence), there have been recorded cases of Inklings doing this. Trained Hydralis have been used for combat as a cavalry-like creature. Aside from their millitary use, a well-known trait of Hydralis is the very wide diversity in their sub-species; the traits can differ between sub-species so greatly that many have questioned if some groups should get their own category outside of the Hydralis group. Dispite the very diverse changes, Hydralis are always compatable with mating with one-another; which helps spur on their diversity. Some Hydralis have large bat-like wings that jut out from their back. The membranes of these tend to be rather reminescent of the hide and are easily powerful enough for well-sustained flight. Appearence (normal). They typically look like a short snake with a widened body at the "torso" area. They have 4 (6 is relatively common too) cylinder-shaped legs, each leg is tipped with a simple and sharp point (Although a significant majority of Hydralis in the modern era have actual feet or the likes). They almost always have 3 snake-like-heads/necks with a beak-like mouths (these mouths often contain pointed, needle-like teeth). If a head is cut off, it will grow back in a week or so (this regenerative ability applies to all parts of the body, so long as the Hydralis is alive). The head can often have thin, "somewhat" long tentacles sprouted from the base that can sting with harsh toxins on contact. Each head also has one or a pair of dark-grey tongues that're somewhat human-like in shape and texture however they extend much further. The tail is fairly long and bulky but generally simple. The colouration is almost always two-toned, with one colour for the under-belly and another for everything else (select details like claws, teeth/beaks and eyes will usually have a different colour). The hide is smooth, soft and water-proof. However it's quite durable and fairly thick. Hydraling The "Hydralings" (Also often known as "Hydrinlings" (some (including many of those of the species) simply title them as the "Hydrin") are a somewhat rare sight (for those not in the Hydrin's city); a hybrid between Inklings and Hydralis that were created back when the ancestors of either species was similar enough to be capable of reproduction with one-another (no sources have been able to confirm this, but some have speculated that this happened due to some of the ancestors of Inklings seeing the genetics within the Hydralis as better than what their own species can provide). Some ridicule the "Hydrin" for their very odd and violent appearence and generally the fact that they're hybrids; and so aren't pure. Others respect the Hydrin due to the fact that they're often very powerful and are easily as intelligent as a "pure" Inkling. They aren't often seen in cities aside from their own. They almost always have Hydralis-like powers: E.G. The ability to weaponise and release their own energy. Appearence (normal). They typically have an Inkling style of body and a similar limb arrangement. They have 2 Inkling-like legs, the feet are effectively the same shape too however the toes are often powerful claws and the feet usually have a pair of sharp hind-claws. They almost always have 3 Inkling-like-heads (with relatively (for a Hydralis) short but snake-like necks) with somewhat reptile-like eyes (they pretty much never have a white sclera). The mouths are inkling-like however (some have been known to have Hydralis-like beaks) these mouths often contain pointed, needle-like teeth that excel at tearing through meat. The head usually has 4 or 6 tentacles rather than 2 that Inklings usually have. The tentacles are very Inkling like however they often have many stinging-cells (these sting with harsh toxins on contact if the carrier wishes) (usually at the bulge/suction cup). They usually have 1 or two tongues (per head) with a similar shape and texture to that of an Inkling however it extends further. Their arms and hands are like that of an Inkling however the fingers are often tipped with strong claws and the hands have a pair of hind-claws (although these are retractable) like the feet do. Some Hydrins can have 2 pairs of arms rather than a single pair (in which case the 2nd pair is a small distance below the first). If a head/neck is cut off, it will grow back in a week or so (this regenerative ability applies to all parts of the body, so long as the Hydrin is alive). The tail that's present on most Hydrin is fairly long (it tends to easily each the floor) and somewhat bulky but generally simple. (The tails of some have a cluster of spikes towards the tip). The tails are often very dexterous. Few Hydrin have large bat-like wings that jut out from their back. The membranes of these tend to be rather reminescent of the hide. When unfurled these wings extend easily past the weilder's arm-span. The power behind these wings is easily able to send the user into the air. The colouration is mostly like that of an Inkling, Select details like claws, tentacles, wing-bones, teeth/beaks and eyes will usually have a different colour however, and often have a colour like a Hydralis would. The hide is smooth, soft and water-proof (somewhat leather-like). However it's quite durable and is usually slightly thicker than the skin of a normal Inkling. The average height is 2.1336m or 7ft. Backstory (Hydralis) The Hydralis have little history at all; they adapted and thrived almost flawlessly and near-effortlessly against the waters that crippled other species, they adapted so well that early Inklings and Octolings had their numbers crippled for some time due to the predatory nature of the Hydralis. (Although some of the less aggressive ended up coupling with some of the Inklings to produce the Hydrin). Even in recent years they haven't shown signs of any direct aggression towards any species (although some dislike the Orelings), rather they will attack any individual that one or more Hydralis deems as an immidiate threat; which has worked well. There hasn't been a recorded time in history where the Hydralis species has been under significant threat due to the immense diversity and the fact that they are often very powerful predators. Backstory (Hydrin) This hybrid between Inklings and Hydralis was created back when the ancestors of either species was similar enough to be (somehow) capable of reproduction with one-another (no sources have been able to confirm this, but some have speculated that this happened due to some of the ancestors of Inklings seeing the genetics within the Hydralis as better than what their own species can provide). Immidiately the hybrids were successful, combining the power of the Hydralis with the body-style of the Inklings they proved more than capable and thus the numbers of the Hydrin increased, soon they were able to thrive as an independant species alongside the Inklings and Hydralis. As the Inklings established what would become Inkopolis, many Hydrin liked the idea but wanted their own city; and so they did. The Hydrin's city quickly became easily as successful as Inkopolis and has been developing alongside them ever since. The Hydrins weren't ever dragged into the turf wars as a result of the cities in the turf wars being smart enough to not provoke them; due to the combination of their tech (that's easily up to the standards of everyone else if not above) and their powerful biology. To be expanded upon. Category:Race